Vacation
by DramioneFan-38
Summary: Hermione and her family are having their reunion with Mr. Granger's relatives in Bahamas. Stupid and annoying cousins. Irritating Aunt. And a surprise at the end. OOC & AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just a short fic! I thought I would share this to you. Well, as of now (actually since yesterday) our city (and some other cities too) are in the state of calamity, the roads are flooded and if the flood water continues to rise it will eventually enter our house. Classes are suspended. I'll have my first term test tomorrow, and I haven't reviewed yet because it seems that it would be moved to another date because the road to my school and the other students that go to my school have water that reaches their hips, chest or even more than that. Yeah. Extreme, I know. And in the news I see people staying at the roof of their houses, shivering and hungry and in evacuation centers. But the worst thing for me is that I'm just sitting here, inside my room, with nothing to do. Nothing to do but pray and hope that there would be no cases of death or whatsoever. Which is impossible. I admit that life is scary and unfair. It really is. Well, enough for now. Here's the story. =))

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot.

* * *

**VACATION**

**First Chapter**

* * *

"Hermione!" Alexa - Hermione's cousin - called with a grin as she saw Hermione exiting the airport.

"Alexa!" Hermione greeted as she finally saw her cousin who was already sprinting towards her. Her cousin enveloped Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome back to the Bahamas!" Alexa exclaimed as she spread her arms wide. "Where's Aunt Jane and Uncle John?" Alexa asked as she looked around.

"They're arriving tomorrow. They're still busy working." Hermione said as they both rolled their eyes and laughed.

"I'm so glad to see you again! It's been years!" Alexa said as they started to walk, heading towards the parking lot.

"Yeah! Good thing they've finally set a date for a reunion." Hermione said as she smiled.

"It's a miracle indeed." Alexa said as she grinned. "But at least, even if it was only now, we had the chance to see each other again." Alexa said as Hermione nodded, agreeing.

"So how are you? Your Mum, your dad your - oh! How about Aunt Maria? How is she? And our dear cousins?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Mum and Dad are alright. Aunt Maria and her dear daughters, Louisa and Louise are fine and still the same as always." Alexa said as she chuckled. "And by that, I mean still annoying like before."

"Alexa!" Hermione said as she tried to hold back her laughter. "They are our cousins!"

"Really, those three women are such a pain in the ass. Ever since they came here 2 days early - saying that they came early to have 2 days of shopping - Dad's pretty much holding back mum from strangling their little necks. They kept bragging on and on about everything. Good thing their suite was far away from ours in the hotel. But one time I accidentally walked in on them putting something green on her face. Eck!"Alexa explained as she made a disgusted face while Hermione laughed. "I'm surprised they don't have a make up store. They have at least 2 bags of make up." Alexa said as she shook her head. "Each."

"Well, if they won't wear make- up, how will they hide their oh so beautiful faces?" Hermione said sarcastically, following Alexa to the east part of the parking lot.

"Good point." Alex admitted. "Good thing your here now. At least I can have someone to have an intelligent conversation with. Or a conversation at all." Hermione just chuckled. "But you! You don't need 'em! What happened?" Alexa said as she gestured to Hermione. "Where did that bird nest you call a hair go?" She asked jokingly.

It is true. Hermione was now a grown and beautiful woman. Her frizzy hair was now long and wavy. She has a great figure all women wanted ; a slim waist, full hips and long legs. She was wearing a lace red skater dress, a leather black body bag, black shoes and black Ray-Ban sunglasses which are now perched on her head, acting as a headband for her bangs. Hermione just grinned at Alexa.

"I don't know. Puberty came in late." Hermione said as they laughed.

"Oh no." Alexa said as she shook her finger. "It's a man right?" Alexa said suddenly while Hermione's eyes widened.

"What - " Hermione started after the moment of shock.

"It is!" Alexa screamed loudly making the other people stare at them in confusion. They then muttered apologies to the people around them while walking away.

"You don't look bad yourself you know." Hermione said, smiling.

"I am still the same." Alexa said as she shrugged. She has shoulder length strawberry blond hair and dark brown eyes which were nearly black. Alexa on the other hand was wearing a green and white striped maxi skirt, a plain cream colored top, a brown body bag and brown flats. "Don't try and change the subject Ms. Hermione Granger." Alexa said with a smirk.

"Oh - " Hermione started but then Alexa gave her a pointed look. Hermione just groaned and sighed. "Okay it is." She muttered.

"I knew it!" Alexa shouted once again, pointing at Hermione. Good thing the place they were walking at didn't have many people.

"Lower you voice." Hermione hissed.

"Sorry!" Alexa said as she gave an apologetic smile. "I just knew it! The look on your face says it all!" Alexa said.

"What look?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Oh you know!" Alexa said with a flick of her wrist. "Tell me the details later." She squealed.

There are really those times where Hermione can't understand her cousin Alexa. But still, she was still her favorite. They then walked in silence, the only noise was the cart's wheels which were squeaking every now and then.

"Well, here's my baby." Alexa said as she grinned, gesturing to the car.

"Nice ride Alex." Hermione said as she smiled at her. Her car was a Ferrari F430 Spider.

It isn't well know that Hermione comes from a very wealthy family and so is Alexa. Hermione's parents like living a simple life and so did Hermione. So they decided to live like that. Well of course, excluding the bit where they attend high class parties and such, they need to attend those because her father's company was well known. Their presence in those parties make differences.

Alexa was in her father's side. Hermione's father has 2 other siblings. An older brother and a younger sister. The older brother was Alexa's father while the younger sister was Hermione's Aunt Maria. Alex's father constructed a five star hotel and now famous hotel in Bahamas. This is where Hermione and her relatives are staying. The hotel was well known around the world, celebrities and high class people often stay at the hotel of Alexa's family.

Hermione's Aunt Maria's business meanwhile was none. Her Aunt Maria had a very wealthy husband who died not so long ago because of an illness so all of his possessions were given to her aunt and her daughters. So since then, they did not need to work because the fortune of the late husband of her Aunt could support them well enough. For at least two lifetimes.

Meanwhile her father constructed a very successful company in London. So in the end, Hermione's father was the most successful in their family and because of his hard work, he attracted another big company. So the company and their company became business partners which made the company of Mr. and Mrs. Granger more known and successful. This was what made her cousins, Louisa and Louise, who are the daughters of Hermione's Aunt Maria, jealous. The both of them are another story.

Because of their jealousy, they tormented Hermione every time they gave rude and very insulting comments about the way her hair is and how she dresses then. But Hermione didn't mind them. She just keeps on telling herself that she is always better than them. Especially in academics. Really, those two are idiots and they are so annoying. The only reason they pass is because they pay their teachers and they brag about everything. Hermione just smirked at the memory of them asking her how to read the time on a wall clock when they were young. Hermione was so deep in thought until she heard Alexa squeal once again.

"It's new. I passed my test you know! I'm officially an Engineer!" Alexa said excitedly. Alexa was more like Hermione. They are both smart, both were Valedictorians. The only thing that made them different from each other - aside for the fact that Hermione is a witch while Alexa isn't- is that Alexa doesn't love books like Hermione does. She prefers movies and documentary films.

"Congratulations Engineer Granger." Hermione said as she smiled, giving her a smile once more.

"Well, enough with the congratulating. Let's go." Alexa said as she finished placing Hermione luggage in the trunk of her car.

"I'm hungry." Hermione said as she rubbed her stomach. "Airplane food is horrible."

"You never change don't you?" Alexa said as she laughed while Hermione slid onto the passenger's seat. "It's a miracle on how you don't get fat." Alexa muttered as she shook her head. "I know a place near the hotel. Is it okay if we open the roof?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah. I want to feel the fresh air." Hermione said as she smiled, while closing her eyes. Alexa then nodded in return before pressing a button in her car to open the roof of her convertible.

"Buckle up." Was the only thing Alexa said as the engine roared to life. Hermione just made sure her seat belt was put while she nodded at Alexa in return, a smile in her lips. And with that, they drove away.

* * *

**A/N:** And another creepy thing is that yesterday, which was the start of the flooding and all that is 8- 7- 12. And I kept seeing pictures and posts on Facebook that says that in the Bible, on Genesis Ch. 8: 7- 12 is about Noah's Ark, about the Great Flood. Scary. But anyways, don't forget to review okay? And to send a short prayer for other Filipinos or just - I don't know. Thank you. Oh, and yeah, I'll try to finish my other stories. I'm so sorry. These plot ideas just keep popping inside my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy. I started writing the second chapter last night but rain started to pour once again with thunder and lightning accompanying it. I don't know about you guys but I love lightning. I just - I don't know - love the way it flashes in the sky and the loud boom that follows it after a few seconds. And with just one strike, you could be dead. You won't know where it will strike or when. Ah, the suspense. But I didn't finish the story last night because I turned my laptop off. 'Cause at school, I remember my teacher saying that it is dangerous to use electronics where lightning is present. Because there's a chance that it might strike you. Especially when you least expect it. Hey, even if I love lightning, I don't like the idea of being hit by it. Haha. =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot.

* * *

**VACATION**

**Second Chapter**

* * *

"Here we are." Alexa said as soon as they got out of the car. Alexa then locked her car and they headed towards a small restaurant. Hermione followed Alex into the restaurant and into it's balcony. Hermione then smiled as she saw the beautiful view. The restaurant was facing the beach so from where they are standing now, they can see the clear blue sea and the white sand. The two of them sat at one of the unoccupied table where an umbrella was shading them from the rays of the sun. Hermione looked around and saw that the sun was still up and high in the sky so she estimated that it was only past three. She removed her glasses and bag and settled them aside on the back of her chair. She grabbed the menu which was lying on the table and looked at it's contents. Hmm, guess I'll just get a salad or a -

"Alfred!" Alexa greeted loudly which made Hermione jump a little on her seat. She then looked up from the menu to see a middle aged man wearing a stained white apron around his large hips.

"Alexa!" The man - Alfred - replied with a grin. "The usual I presume?"

"You know me so well." Alexa replied with a grin.

"Now, who is this young lady right here?" Alfred as asked as he faced Hermione with a warm and kind smile.

"This is my cousin." Alex said as she gestured to Hermione. "Hermione, meet Alfred. Alfred meet Hermione."

"It's nice to meet you sir." Hermione said politely as she held her hand out.

"Likewise." Alfred replied, taking Hermione's hand and shaking it. "What can I get you?" He asked as he brought out a small notepad.

"Umm..." Hermione hummed as she looked again on the menu. "I'll just have the crab salad and a glass of iced tea."

"Good choice." Alexa commented.

"Well ladies. If you need anything else, call Will there." He then gestured to a young man - who Hermione estimated to be about the same age as them - wiping a table. "He's new."

"Alright." Alexa replied with a smile. Alfred gave a wave at them before turning around and heading towards the kitchen to prepare their food.

"I bet you always go here then?" Hermione asked as she leaned towards the table.

"Yeah. Almost about everyday." Came Alexa's reply. "Oh! I Almost forgot. Who's the lucky guy?" Hermione then groaned when she thought Alexa already forgot about the topic.

"It's - " Hermione started.

"Don't you dare deny anything Hermione Granger." Alexa said as she glared at Hermione who gulped. "Spill." Alexa said seriously.

"Okay." Hermione said with a sigh. Knowing gully well how demanding Alexa is. She was incredibly stubborn. Like her. "There's a guy. I admit it."

"I already know that part." Alex said as she flicked her wrist. "What's his name? How did you meet? When did you meet? Where? Wha - "

"Hold your horses Alexa." Hermione said with a grin. "I won't tell you his name."

"Why?" Alexa whined.

"You'll find out soon enough." Hermione said as she smiled. "But you can ask questions."

"Did he go to school with you?" Alexa asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied. Alexa then continued to ask questions while Hermione answered them carefully until their food arrived.

"Why won't you tell me! You're just tricking me! We're just going around in circles!" Alexa said as she took a bite from her food. Which Hermione learned to be Johnny Cake - a famous Bahamian favorite - and a glass of soda.

"You're the one asking questions." Hermione said with a shrug while sipping her iced tea.

"Ugh." Alexa said with a heavy sigh. "You're hopeless." Hermione just grinned at her cousin. "So is he a friend?"

"Hmmm..." Hermione hummed as she stared at the sky as if deep in thought. "Yeah. You can call it like that. We're close friends."

"Oh! It's that raven haired boy right?" Alexa said as she grinned. "I saw him with you once, when we were young. You invited him once to our house for Christmas!"

"What? Harry? No!" Hermione exclaimed as she shook her head furiously. "He's already married!"

"Really?" Alexa said. "I always thought him as cute..." Alexa trailed on while Hermione gave her a look. "What? I just said he's cute. That's all." Alexa said with a shrug but Hermione can see a something in her eyes.

"He's married." Hermione replied simply as she finished her food.

"Well, there's always this thing called divorce." Alexa said with a wink.

"Alexa!" Hermione said as she threw her napkin towards the laughing Alexa.

"I'm joking! Jeez." Alexa said with a grin.

"Don't joke like that! He's married to one of my close friends in school! And they're very much in love! They're even expecting they're first child this year!"

"Slow down Hermione." Alexa said after she too finished her food. "I was kidding! I won't even try stealing a married man you know. I'm not like that."

"Sheesh. That's right, you don't even need trying. Just flash that charming smile of yours together with a flick of your hair and men will be on their knees for you." Hermione said with a grin.

"Really?" Alexa said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah." Hermione replied as she wiped her mouth with a different napkin.

"Hmm... Let's test your theory." Alexa said while Hermione muttered something under her breath.

"Do what you want." Hermione said. "I myself can't stop you when you already made your decision."

"I'll take that as a yes." Alexa replied. "Now who?" She then looked around and her gaze stopped at Will. The man Alfred said to call whenever they need something. She then grinned and looked at Hermione with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Bingo." Alexa muttered as she grinned at Hermione.

"Just don't drag me into this." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me!" Alexa called. The man - Will - then faced their direction and looked at them questioningly. Alexa then gestured for him their bill.

"Will is it?" Alexa asked when the man arrived near their table, their receipt in hand. While Will was busy looking at Alexa, Hermione gave a quick look at the man and saw that he was quite handsome. He has tanned skin - which stood out more because of his white shirt and pants - a muscular body with brown eyes and and brown hair.

"Yes it is Miss." He replied politely. "Here is the receipt. Is there anything else I could get you ladies?" He asked as he gave Hermione - who was pretending to rummage through her bag - a brief look before settling his gaze towards Alexa.

"Well..." Alexa then brushed a hand over her strawberry blond hair as she gave Will her charming smile, her pearly whites visible. She then settled her hand on his shoulder and lowered him so her mouth was near his ear. Hermione then noticed Will shiver visibly while Alexa whispered something in his ear.

"Alright Miss." Will said as he straightened. "Is that all?" He asked, his gaze focused on Alexa. Alexa just flashed him another charming smile while nodding.

"That is all." Alexa replied simply.

"Alright." He said as he turned around abruptly, resulting him to bump to the other table and drop the money. He then looked back at them and gave them a sheepish smile before dashing towards the kitchen.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"I just said to him to send Alfred my compliments and to let him know we're leaving already." Alexa said as she stood up. "Come on." They then walked out of the restaurant but not before Alexa gave Will, who was now behind the counter putting napkins on cases another winning smile. He then dropped the napkins while Alfred - who just got out of the kitchen - looked at him in confusion. He then followed Will's gaze to see Hermione and Alexa laughing. Alfred gave Alexa a stern look while Alexa shrug and grinned. He just shook his head and smiled before giving them a final wave.

"Now look." Hermione said as she chuckled. "Poor Will can't focus on his work."

"It's not my fault I have a charming smile." Alexa said while Hermione gave her a playful punch on the arm. "Hey! You'll bruise my skin!"

"Planning to." Hermione said playfully.

"Oh sod off." Alexa said as they reached where Alexa's car was parked. "Next stop, the hotel." Alexa said as she readjusted her rear view mirror.

"Can't wait to see our dear cousins." Hermione said sarcastically with false enthusiasm. Alexa just gave an unlady like snort for an answer before driving away towards the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget to review okay? Okay.


End file.
